Hair loss for average adults usually results in some 40 to 100 hairs per day being lost from one's head. Additionally, medical wastes, toxins and traumatic events have been known to have disastrous effects on one's hair, and increase hair loss and are harmful to existing hair. The toxins that result in hair loss can also be caused by hormone changes, physical changes, emotional stress, and the like. Hair loss has been known to further increase as a result of chemotherapy, prescription drugs, dietary supplements, age, health conditions, and the like. See for example, Greenwood-Robinson, Maggie, Hair Savers for Women, A Complete Guide to Preventing and Treating Hair Loss, Three Rivers Press, New York, pages 28-31, 2000.
Several patents disclose hair and scalp treatments with formulations that individually include some, but not all, of the ingredients used in the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,948 to Mann discloses a hair regeneration composition containing: water, sodium laureth sulfate, cocamidopropyl betaine, tetrasodium EDTA, alkyloxypolyethyleneoxyethanol, propylene glycol and fragrance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,005 B1 to Galleguillos discloses a polymeric hair-styling composition with disodium oleamide sulfosuccinate as an ingredient. U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,486 describes propylene glycol as a suitable solvent for a hair setting lotion.
Components such as tall oil, methylparaben, propylparaben and cocamidopropyl betaine are ingredients used for hair preparations in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,079 to Hahn et al. for a hair coloring product, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,902 B2 to Shefer et al., for a controlled delivery system in hair care products.
Ammonium lauryl sulfate is a shampoo and conditioner ingredient in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,990 to Martin et al. In 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,399 disclosed the use of alkaline protease in formulations of detergent and other cleanser compositions for cloth, hair, kitchen surfaces and the like.
Hair product formulations identified in a Mar. 25, 2004 search of beauty supply websites on the Internet identified several products containing enzymes and identified products manufactured by Trionics Systems, Inc., College Park, N.Y. The enzyme formulations are used as color developers, thickeners, texturizers, moisturizers, volumizers and to enhance waving of hair. None of the formulations mention specific enzymes nor use to reduce hair loss.
None of the references cited above, address the specific problem of removing toxins from hair to reduce hair loss, nor does any individual reference combine all of the formula ingredients of the present invention.